KAMEN RIDER: The Blood
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: She thought she would die. But one wish has flung Misato into the future and giving her the chance for a new life. Will she accept the help of new friends or will she return to murderous ways? Find out here.


_**OK, this is a spinoff to the ending of KAMEN RIDER: THE RETURN by Kamen Rider Chrome. This piece is a joint project between me (Kamen Rider Bushido) and Kamen Rider Chrome in order to provide literary entertainment to the audience (you). Neither of us claims ownership of the characters in this story unless mentioned later on. We hope that you will enjoy the story you are about to read. Now on with the show!**_

* * *

><p>Mosquito and Shin clashed blades. Sparks flew as their respective weapons made contact. Blood red rapiers met with an energy blade. She crossed her blades to block his next strike but the downward swing cut her blades and she was stuck holding a pair of hilts.<p>

Shocked, she then became rigid as he ran her through.

"No…" Mosquito uttered.

The plan was so simple: take the Hinamizawa School hostage and draw Shin out. Shin came as planned but he was mad, really mad.

She really should've thought things through and now she was going to die.

She didn't want to die again, not again. The last time she had died it had been horrible. She did not want to go back to that darkness again.

And then she heard a voice echoing in her head, _'Do you wish to die?'_ Was she hallucinating or not? Regardless, she answered.

"No…" she answered hoarsely as Shin withdrew his sword and turned his back to her as she collapsed. "I don't…want to…die…"

'_Then make a wish.'_

"I wish…I wish…to live…"

'_Wish granted.'_

And she exploded.

* * *

><p>The screen goes black as blood comes down, like a curtain, before spinning like a vortex to form into the title.<p>

**KAMEN RIDER: THE BLOOD  
>Part I - New Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>Fudo Yuji, a young man with black, spiky hair with red high-lights and blue eyes was on his way home, taking a stroll along the river to enjoy the midsummer breeze. That's when he spotted something off the corner of his eye.<p>

"Huh?" he blinked. He looked down the hill and spotted a body. "Uh-oh…" He slid down the hill and fell beside the figure that was on its stomach. "Hey," he tried to call as he shook the figure's shoulder. He turned the figure to lay it on its back and gasped.

It was a girl, unconscious and bleeding profusely, with almost-pale skin and long purple hair. What caught him by surprise was the fact that she had circuits spilling out of her stomach and limbs.

"She's a cyborg," he realized. He remembered the stories his parents told him and his sisters when they came into contact with cyborgs from a distant future. He noticed that there was a black "IV" tattooed below her naval. He then blushed when he realized that she was naked. "Oh my…" he removed his jacket and draped it over her like a blanket as he carried her bridal style and ran up the hill. "Gotta find Dad," he hurried as he ran home.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." she groaned as she came to.<p>

"Whoa, take it easy," a voice urged as he helped her back down. "You need to rest."

She tried to open her eyes, barely able to make out a horned figure staring down at her, "Who are you...where am I?"

"You're safe," he comforted. "You looked like you got pretty messed up when I found you. You had circuits spilling out of you and everything. It wasn't a pretty sight to say the least." Her torso was bandaged up, as well as her joints and he noticed that she had brilliant green eyes as well. "I'm glad you managed to pull through," he smiled.

She remembered...being ran through...exploding...her wish..._that_ wish...

"You OK?" he asked. "Maybe you should get some sleep. You had a long surgery."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Yuji, Fudo Yuji," the boy smiled. "And what's your name?"

"Mos...Misato," she offered, "Just Misato."

"OK then, Misato-san, your eyesight must be a bit irritated. Just get some rest and I'll come back to check on you," Yuji instructed as he left the room.

Misato spotted a newspaper on the desk next to her and grabbed it. Inspecting the date, her eyes shot open in shock. _'2118?-! But...it was 1983! 1983!'_ she shouted in her mind. She dropped the paper and looked down at her hands, "Am I...in the future?" _'A new world...no G-SHOCKER, no NUMBERS...A chance for a new beginning,'_ she realized.

She hears a knock and Yuji comes back in with a tray of food (A fresh cheese burger and fries).

"Dinner time," Yuji smiled as he took a seat next to the bed. He pulled a can of soda out of his pocket and put it on the desk next to her.

"UU…"

Misato tilted her head to see a little girl behind him. She measured up to his waist in height, had shoulder-length brown hair, fair skin and deep-blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of pink pajamas and a bonnet.

"Say hi, Maria," Yuji encouraged.

"Hello," the girl, known as Maria, nodded.

"Hey," Misato waved before looking around, "So, what is this place?"

"Neo Domino. Here, have some," he offered as he set the tray before her."You've been asleep for most of the day. It's already 7 P.M."

Misato looked at the food. She was starving. She grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them into her mouth and started to chew ferociously before swallowing. She then grabbed the burger and took a huge bite out of it. She was eating so fast that she might choke.

"Easy, you're gonna choke!" Yuji warned. He handed her the cold soda.

Misato gulped it down. "It's been awhile since I had a burger and fries..."

"I wouldn't have guessed," he chuckled. "I'm guessing you're not an amnesiac, since you remember your name, right?"

"I remember who, and _what_, I am," Misato assured. "Don't worry about it."

"Good," he smiled. "So, where do you live? Maybe I can help you get home."

"Do you have a time machine?" she asked.

"Um...no. I don't think time travel is possible, is it?" he asked.

"Then there's no way for you to take me back to 1983."

Yuji blinked, "Wait, you're from the past? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm from 1983. You might think I'm crazy," she frowned.

"I'm sorry," he bowed deeply. "I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Relax. I'm just a little surprised," she simplified. "I don't know how I ended up here but it sure beats dying."

"UU, if you're from the past, why aren't you old?" Maria asked innocently.

"What…?" Misato gripped the sheets, a little annoyed at how rude the child was.

"Be nice, Maria," Yuji scolded, "It's not nice to call ladies old."

"OK, Onii-chan," she nodded before bowing to Misato, "I'm sorry."

"Forget it," Misato dismissed with a sigh.

"Well, if you're here, then there must be a good reason," Yuji reasoned.

"So, who fixed me up?" she asked.

"Oh, my father and mother did. He's great with machines and repairing cyborgs are no problem for him now. He's super cool and he did his best to fix you up as quickly as possible," he explained.

"Papa is super smart and he can fix anything," Maria beamed, "UU!"

"Idiot."

"Huh?" the siblings blinked.

"You shouldn't be so kind to strangers," she reprimanded.

"But you were injured," Yuji argued. "You probably would've died if you were left out there like that! What was I supposed to do?-!"

"Yeah, you should say 'thank you' to Onii-chan," Maria pouted.

"Yuji, if you knew what I really was, you'd think twice before trying to help me," she stated.

"I didn't think it mattered. I saw you in trouble, so I wanted to help you. My mother taught me that people need to help and understand each other in order to achieve peace and not fear what's different. You're a cyborg, and I accept that. But that means you're just as human as I am too."

"Human...how stupid," she snorted.

"Look, maybe you should just relax some more," he suggested. "Just call me if you need anything. My mom will come to help you change out of those bandages. Come on, Maria" She nodded and got up with Yuji as they went to the door, Yuji pausing before he opened it and left with Maria to give Misato her privacy.

"Human? I haven't been one for ten years. What an idiot," she scoffed. She stared at her bandages. "I'm just a freak of science," she muttered.

A knock came from the door

"Leave me alone," she demanded.

The door opened and she saw a young woman with long, dark-red hair and soft brown eyes.

"Are you alright, young lady?" the woman asked softly.

Misato looked to her, "Who...are you?"

"Izayoi Aki," she introduced. "Well, Fudo actually, since I'm married. And what's your name, sweetie?"

"Misato," she replied.

"I came to help you change, Misato-chan. I figured a lady shouldn't be covered in bandages forever." She had some clothes in her arms. "I see Yuji managed to feed you."

"You're his mom? Then you should teach him not to be so trusting or welcome strangers into his home," she reprimanded, "There are a lot of bad people in the world who would take advantage of him."

"It can't be helped," she sighed, "He knows better, but it's an instinct he got from his father. He can't help trying to help people he feels that need it."

Misato rolled her eyes, "And seeing me injured, he decided to try and rescue the damsel in distress, eh?"

"He's just like his father," Aki giggled, "He was so worried when you were in surgery, waiting for Yusei and I to finish patching you up."

"Didn't you wonder how I got hurt like that?" she asked.

"The thought did cross my mind," she nodded, "But we've faced cyborgs before. I figured it'd be better to hear your side of the story when you were ready." Misato silently turned away. "Don't worry, we won't pry," she assured as she rubbed Misato's back. "And you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Misato was not stupid to tell her 'hosts' she recently took a school hostage.

Aki clapped her hands, "Now then, let's get you changed!"

"Hey, don't get too touchy feely!" Misato warned.

"Would you rather have my son help you change?" Aki grinned.

"Fine...just make it quick," Misato surrendered.

"Sure thing," Aki smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"How is she?" Yusei asked as he sat with his son by the counter.

"Angry," Yuji sighed.

"Why's that?

"I think I did something to upset her, Dad."

Yusei nodded, understanding his son and how self-conscious he could be. "I see. Well, if you feel that way, the best thing to do is apologize."

Yuji nodded, "OK. How's Yuki?"

"She's fine. Last I heard she was at a beach in Miami with Rhea," Yusei explained.

"Lucky," Maria pouted. "Onee-chan gets to have fun while we sit at home! UU…!"

"And here she is!" Aki declared.

The boys turned and Yuji lost his voice when he saw was dressed in a red t-shirt, with a black rose emblazed on the stomach, over a sleeved fishnet shirt, a black skirt and fishnet stockings. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Misato glared at the boy, "Don't laugh (Whispering: Or I'll kill you)."

"Why would I laugh?" Yuji asked innocently.

"Isn't she cute?" Aki beamed. "I knew my old clothes would fit her. And her breasts are as big as mine when I was her age!"

"Mom!" Yuji blushed.

Misato blushed a bit.

"You're pretty," Maria beamed.

She blushed even more.

"You look well rested," Yusei acknowledged as he walked up to her.

She got a look at the man and noticed that he was a spitting image of Yuji, except that his highlights were gold instead of red and his skin was slightly darker. He also had a gold mark on the left side of his face, including a small triangle on the corner of his eye.

"So, I'm guessing you're his dad," she assumed.

"Fudo Yusei," he introduced as he held out his hand. "Yoroshiku."

Misato glared at the man, "You should know better than to help out strangers. You won't know what might happen."

Yusei nodded, "You're right about that. But I've been in Yuji's shoes before and had to look after a good friend back in the day. You're situation reminds me of him."

Aki frowned as she recalled their friendship with Bruno, aka Antinomy.

"Well, thanks for fixing me up, and the food and clothes, but I should be going," Misato said.

"But you don't have anywhere to go!" Yuji objected.

"I'll manage somehow."

"You don't have to be on your own. Being alone isn't a good thing. Trust me," Aki assured.

"Maybe it's not ideal, but I hate owing people anything," she reasoned. "You helped me, well, now I'll do you all a favor and leave."

"You don't have to owe us anything," Yusei retorted. "We made it our business to help you."

Aki put a hand gently on her shoulder, but the look in her eyes suggested anything but gentleness. "So please, stay and make yourself comfortable," she requested (which sounded more like an order).

Misato shivered and replied, "I'm not the type of person you would want to associate with."

"Neither was I when I was young," Aki returned when she looked at Yusei. "That didn't stop you, now did it, Yusei?"

"No, it didn't," Yusei mused.

"How can you be so trusting?" Misato asked.

"Practice," Aki and Yusei chorused.

"Misato, I understand your need to be distant, but no one deserves to be alone forever. So please, just relax and make yourself at home," Yuji offered. "OK?"

Maria walked over to her and hugged Misato's leg. "Don't leave," she begged, "UU…"

Misato took a moment of silence to think. She was stuck in the future, with no means of returning to her own time. Again, no G-SHOCKER, no NUMBERS, and especially no BLACK 13. And here was this family that helped her back on her feet and was offering a home. What did she have to lose? "Where's my combat knife?" she asked.

"Here," Yusei offered. "We had to isolate it from the equipment to be safe while we operated on you."

"Thanks," she nodded as she took her treasured knife.

"I'll set up your bath then," Yuji beamed as he ran down the hall, with Maria skipping after him.

"I've never seen him so energetic," Aki giggled.

"So, how did you figure out how to repair me?" their guest asked.

"I've had experience with cyborgs," Yusei replied.

"And I'm a doctor," Aki added,

"So, you fixed up the machines in me and my wounds. Impressive," Misato complimented.

"Yusei is the chief scientist for Neo Domino," Aki explained.

"It took work to get where I am now," Yusei defended.

"That includes saving the world a few times," she jabbed.

"So, you're a hero then?" Great, another hero she had to deal with.

"That's what everyone says," Yusei shrugged. "It's old news though. And I wasn't alone. I had my friends to help me."He held Aki's hand, "And help from my wife."

"Oh, stop," she blushed.

This was an awkward situation for Misato. She had never been in this type of situation before.

"Misato-san, you're bath's ready," Yuji returned.

"Perfect," Aki beamed as she took Misato's hand. "Let's go!"

"Hey!" Misato blushed.

"Come on, we're going to take a bath together." Aki urged as she guided Misato."Oh and Yuji, no peeking," she winked.

"Mother!" Yuji blushed.

"Kihihihi," Maria cackled as she teased, "Onii-chan likes Misato~!"

"Maria," he whined. He then realized, "Misato-san, wait!"

Misato stopped and turned back to him. "What?"

Yuji bowed deeply, "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. Please forgive me!"

Aki and Yusei smiled to themselves.

"It wasn't you," Misato dismissed, "I'm just not used to any of this."

"Oh, I see," he blinked as he got back up. "Well, enjoy your bath." And he returned to his room.

* * *

><p>Misato couldn't believe she could end up in this kind of situation. She didn't really feel comfortable with bathing in the presence of another person, especially someone she had only known in less than an hour. Didn't these people care she was just a stranger to them? They knew nothing about her and they didn't understand the risks of harboring her. Of course this was not her era anymore but still she was a dangerous person to be around…<p>

…A person? Yeah, if she _was_ human_…_ She hadn't been a real person for a long time. For most of her life she had only been a weapon and nothing more, and a pretty damn good weapon. She was proficient with what she did and didn't hesitate to get the job done. She loved spilling blood.

But that was all in the past now. Without G-SHOCKER she had to forge a new path for herself. She'd find a way. She could take care of herself and adapt to this new world. Granted, she might need to do a few things which were considered illegal but for the sake of survival she would do anything.

**Music – "Personal History" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 2)**

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Aki asked. She and Misato were sitting together in the bathhouse-style tub that took up a lot of space.

"I don't belong here," Misato frowned.

"And where is it that you belong?" Aki asked.

"I don't belong anywhere…"

"You can't mean that," Aki denied. "Everyone belongs somewhere. I know that for a fact."

"I'm a killer, Aki! A cyborg weapon!" she confessed to Aki, trying to make her understand, "You and your family are good people, but I'm _not_ and I _never_ will be!" her head hung low as she sobbed, "I just don't fit in anywhere. After all, I'm just a freak of science..."

"No one is innocent, Misato-chan," Aki acknowledged. "Not even me."

"How so?" she demanded.

"We've all had our fair share of hardships and deaths," Aki began. "There was even a time where I thought my husband would die."

"What happened?"

"Well, bottom line is that a building was falling apart and I didn't know if Yusei made it out. I thought he might've died when he comes flying out on his D-Wheel with the sun at his back," Aki recalled. She was happy that Yusei escaped the collapsing Arc Cradle all those years ago. It now only felt like a dream, but here and now was reality and she no problems with it.

"And you all lived happily ever after," responded Misato. "That's great for you but there's obviously not going to be a happy ending like that for me."

"And why do you say that?" Aki asked.

"You have friends and family, while I have nothing."

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was just a little girl," Aki recalled. "When I was young and discovered I had psychic powers, my own parents were afraid of me. I thought I was cursed forever. Then I ran away when I was older and started dueling as a means of venting my anger while I hid behind a mask, calling myself the Black Rose Witch. She frowned deeply, "Then I was found by a man named Divine, but he only used and manipulated me for his own twisted goals. I was even molested by that heartless bastard…!"

Misato hung on to the woman's words. '_Looks this world has its fair share of twisted and fucked up people. What a surprise…'_

"I thought no one could understand me for who I was and I would be alone for the rest of my life, following orders and taking down anything and anyone who got in my way," Aki continued. "It took Yusei to try and remove my mask that shielded me from the world, but it wasn't easy. I did my best to keep him away from me, but he kept trying and trying and never stopped trying to get to know me. It was when he risked his life for me that Yusei had given me the hope I needed to make my own path. And Crow, Jack, Luka, Lua… They all treated me like family and I would be forever grateful." She then looked at Misato with a soft smile, "I know it may sound like I'm rubbing it in, Misato, but when we're presented with an opportunity that can change our life for the better sometimes the best choice is to take it."

Misato started sobbing again, fully understanding Aki. She was just like her (albeit being a cyborg instead), and knew what the teen was going through. She had never felt so vulnerable since before Dr. Washam (her handler) saved from her own horrible family and made her what she is now. She jumped into Aki's arms and cried into her chest as Aki held her, letting the girl cry her heart out.

"There, there, just let it all out," Aki cooed. This girl needed more than just help. She needed a family, and Aki was no determined to make Misato part of her family. "Oh, we're going to have to get you some clothes of you own," she realized.

"Please, you don't have to," Misato declined after calming down. "I already owe you so much."

"It's fine," she smiled, "You'll need to update your look so you can have Yuji's eyes on you 24/7."

Misato blushed, "We just met…"

"True," the red-head nodded. "OK, then how about you call me 'Mama' for now?"

"Don't push it."

**End Music**

* * *

><p>"Worried about your new friend?" Yusei asked.<p>

"She's got a lot of baggage," Yuji answered.

"Sounds a lot like your mother when we first met," he recalled, "She was a real piece of work and had a lot of drive but she was aiming it all at the wrong thing and drove people away."

"It's a good thing she met you, right?" Yuji grinned.

"Yeah, and I think Misato's going to need you now too," Yusei said. Yuji had told her father that Misato was from the past. It may have sounded crazy but considering their own lives and experiences it was pretty plain in comparison. He just wondered how someone so young could have so many cybernetic implants. She didn't look any older than 16.

"We're going shopping!" Aki declared as she and Misato were fully dressed again. Misato wasn't as excited, but she needed her own clothes. "And Yuji's coming with us," she added.

Yuji blinked, "What? Why?"

"We need a male opinion, of course," his mother stated.

"Um, OK..." he accepted.

"UU, shopping!" Maria beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Music – "Fun Day" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 2)<strong>

Neo Domino Mall was a pretty big place, with tons of stores and attractions. There was even a standard-sized roller coaster and Ferris wheel. Yuji, his mother, and Misato had met up with Luka, now older and mature.

She had long, green hair in spiral pigtails and gray-gold eyes. She wore a blue blouse and white pants and sandals, along with a red sash.

Yuji was dressed in a red jacket over a black sleeveless shirt and matching pants. He wasn't exactly uncomfortable with Misato, or his aunt and mother, but he did wish his father could come along to provide some support. Though he understood that Yusei had work to do and Yuji never held it against his father.

Maria was dressed in a black and white, frilly gothic Lolita dress, complete with a head piece. Hanging from her back was a stuffed lion doll.

Misato, looking at Luka, almost mistook her for that Mion girl. She had taken the school hostage and beaten up the girl quite harshly.

"Oh, Yuji-kun has a girlfriend!" Luka beamed.

"I do not, Aunt Luka!" Yuji denied.

"Come on, I'm just teasing," she winked.

"So, you're Luka." Misato turned to Yuji, "She looks pretty young."

"Well, a side effect of having a mark of the Crimson Dragon was longevity," Yuji explained,"It explains why Mother looks like she's in her mid-20s despite actually being in her 40s. The same applies to my father and uncles.

"Perks and rewards for being heroes, eh?"

"Pretty much," he nodded.

"You know, Yuji-kun, you're going to have to get a girlfriend soon or else Yuki-chan will leave you way behind," Luka informed.

"Aunt Luka, you're embarrassing me...!" he whined.

"I'd thought a guy like you would have a girlfriend," Misato assumed.

"Well, I had too much homework and projects to occupy my attention over the years," he explained, "so a social life wasn't exactly negotiable."

"Like father, like son," Luka and Aki giggled.

"But Onii-chan always had time to play with Maria," the girl beamed as she hugged her big brother.

"Fortunately, Yuji's on summer vacation and free now," Aki informed,"Maybe you can help keep him busy, Misato-chan?"

"Mother..." he whined.

"I need someone to give me a work out after I recover," Misato requested.

"My, you works fast," Luka blinked.

Misato blushes, "I meant a sparring partner."

"So you fight?" Yuji asked.

"Yeah, I've been training for years," she nodded

"That sounds good, Yuji needs a partner after Yuki left to study in America," Aki nodded.

"I don't really have a problem with it," he agreed.

"So, aside from clothes, we should get Misato a Duel Disk too," the greenete suggested.

"Good idea," the mother Psychic nodded.

"Duel Disk?" Misato echoed. "What's that?"

"We have much to teach you, Misato-chan," Luka smirked.

And so it began, with Aki and Luka helping Misato shop for clothes. Yuji was brought along for his input, albeit somewhat reluctantly. Yuji was observed by Misato, seeing him as a shy kid whose naiveté knew no bounds. She managed to score some provocative outfits and enjoyed seeing Yuji squirm. At least he was amusing, especially when they had to get Misato her underwear.

* * *

><p><strong>Music Change – "The Storm" by Toshihiko Sahashi<strong>

A girl walked into the mall and she looked pissed. Then again, depending on point of view, she had good reason to. Just a few months ago she, and a group of 'friends,' had come for fun and they had the idea of shoplifting. Unfortunately, they had gotten caught but her friends all pointed fingers at her for being the ringleader despite them all agreeing to it. She got banned from the mall for that but now she was going to have her revenge. They would no doubt be here and if they weren't she was going to tear the place apart.

She took out an injector gun from her purse and loaded a capsule containing a green liquid into the chamber before putting the needle against her neck. She pulled the trigger and hissed as the liquid entered her blood stream. Her veins and eyes glowed green as she felt the change.

* * *

><p>Misato, Yuji, Maria, Luka and Aki all heard screams of panic and suddenly people were rushing in their direction.<p>

"What's going on!-? Is there some kind of crazy sale?" Yuji asked.

"They're running from something," said Misato and her eyes focused on the cause. "_That_."

The monster had a feminine figure, with rocky-gray skin and bone-like armor plating on its shoulders, spine and chest. It also wore a skirt made of bone which hung from her waist. It had long violet hair that reached the ground and a headdress that looked to be made of bone and shaped like horns. Her eyes were green and she had pointed ears.

"What is that? A crazy cosplayer!-?" Yuji cried out.

"It's a Kaijin," Misato grimaced. "Hold my bags." She then rushed towards the monster, drawing out her combat knife in the process.

"Misato!" Yuji shouted.

The female Kaijin was tearing up the clothing store like some kind of mad beast. It then spotted a group of girls cowering in the corner of the store and her lips curled into a cruel smile, "Found you." She stalked towards them, blades of bone jutting out of her wrist, when all of a sudden a clothing rack was thrown at her.

"Hey, I don't think this place has anything your size!" said Misato and then she grimaced at the lame line. Shaking her head, she held her combat knife in a reverse grip and then charged at the Kaijin. She lunged forward and stabbed her knife at its chest only. However, the female Kaijin's bone armor prevented it from being harmed. Not even a scratch!

Misato was violently backhanded and sent flying before she went tumbling.

"**Don't get in my way,"** the Kaijin warned, **"This has got nothing to do with you."**

"You ruined my trip to the mall, bitch," Misato growled, wiping the blood from her lips. "This has _everything_ to do with me." She got back to her feet, ready to do battle. Meanwhile, the girls the Kaijin had tried to kill all fled in fear. "OK, now I don't have to worry about innocent bystanders…" '_Not that I was worried anyway,_' she added as an afterthought.

Misato knew she just had to fight this thing. It wasn't like she was trying to protect anyone. Yuji's mother had been kind enough to take her shopping and now this thing decided to come and ruin her shopping trip. Even if Misato wasn't exactly a good person, she knew how to pay back debts. Yuji and his family had been kind enough to her, for no reason, and so she was doing it for them.

The creature lunged at her and planted a fist into the spot where Misato once stood as the girl leapt away and landed a distance away from the female Kaijin. The female monster then roared and started swinging her bone claws at Misato who dodged the swipes.

Back in G-SHOCKER, she had used the organizations Mutant Cyborgs as sparring partners and always overpowered them, defeating them even. This female abomination was just like one of those monsters but she was only able to defeat those monsters by…transforming.

She wasn't sure if she could at the moment. Her body had yet to heal perfectly and she wasn't at 100%. She could just strain her body but what other choice did she have?

A claw swipe cut open the front of Misato's shirt and her eyes widened. '_That was from Aki-san!_'

OK, now she was pissed!

As Misato prepared to transform, she heard a roar and to her shock she saw Yuji grab the female Kaijin from behind and wrap his arms around her throat in a chokehold. "I got it, Misato-san!"

"Yuji! You idiot!" she shouted at him. Just what did he think he was doing? Did he really think he could fight this thing? Roaring the female Kaijin tried to buck Yuji off her by thrashing about. She then smashed her back against the wall, with Yuji hitting it violently. "Yuji!"

"Onii-chan!" Maria cried as Aki held her daughter back.

Yuji was going to get hurt? Why should she care though? Wait…she cared?

"YUJI!"

**Music Change – "Erza's Theme" by YasuharuTakanashi**

A blinding violet light burst from her midsection. It enveloped her body and both the female Kaijin and Yuji were stunned. As the glow faded, Misato was replaced by a new armored figure. She wore a skintight, purple bodysuit with black gauntlets and steel boots with sharp high heels. The torso armor fit her female figure, revealing her curves as well. Her helmet had a pair of violet compound eyes with a needle-nose in front and over the mouth guard.

Charging at the female Kaijin, she shouted, "YUJI, LET GO!" Yuji didn't argue and did as told, his hands igniting as he blasted the back of her head with fire to propel the Kaijin forward, right as Misato performed a jump and landed a three kick combo against her head, sending her staggering back. Misato landed on the ground and crossed her arms together. Beams of red light appeared in her hands before solidifying into a pair of rapiers with silver guards and blood red blades.

"Never seen a girl dual-wield rapiers before," said Yuji as he watched Misato in her armored form land slashes upon the female Kaijin, causing sparks to fly. "She's good." Misato danced around the female Kaijin as she tried to retaliate and then used a high heel kick, hitting the monster's lower jaw with the sharp heel of her boot. It would've pierced a human's jaw but the monster's was reinforced. It still hurt, though, as she massaged her jaw and stumbled back.

"**Damn…"** The monster started to jerk. **"No…I need more time."** The effects of the serum were starting to wear off. Deciding to escape, she threw her arms forward and fired sharp, bone spears at Misato which flew through the air.

"Misato, watch out!" Yuji shouted as he tackled Misato out of the way which sent them tumbling as the bone spears flew past. Yuji ended up on top of the armored cyborg girl who stared up at him.

"Get off!" she shouted as she tossed him off her. She got back to her feet and cursed, "Damn it! She got away!" The female Kaijin was gone. But then she spotted something on the floor. She went and picked it up. It looked like some kind of clear, glass capsule but with a green liquid swirling inside. It was glowing too and it was the size of a bullet. "What is this?" she murmured.

**End Music**

Suddenly, she felt a violent pain strike her body from within before she collapsed to her knees in agony. "Ugh…what's happening…?"

"Misato?" Yuji asked and her armor suddenly shattered violently before she collapsed. "MISATO!"

"Damn…" Misato murmured weakly, still clutching the capsule before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>NEO DOMINO HOSPITAL<strong>

"Is she gonna be OK?" Yuji asked.

"She's stabilized now," Aki nodded.

"She hasn't fully recovered from the damage she sustained and the surgery," Yusei explained, "You said she transformed?"

"Yeah, it was like nothing I've ever seen before," Yuji nodded.

"It was definitely different compared to Yliaster," Aki recalled.

"Do you want to see her?" Luka asked.

Yuji nodded and went inside, spotting Misato hooked up to medical equipment and respirators. He took a seat beside her and lowered his head in shame. "I should've brought the gloves," he muttered. He looked to her unconscious form sadly. "Misato-san… I'm sorry…"

He then remembered something and reached into his pocket. Misato had been holding it in her hand. It was some kind of capsule filled with glowing green liquid. "What is this, Misato-san?" he himself. It must've been something important, something to do with that creature from before. "I better let Dad take a look at this thing."

As he started to stand a hand grabbed onto his jacket. Looking down, he saw Misato opening her eyes and staring at him with half-lidded eyes. Then, thin tendrils started to sprout out from her arm, tipped with needles. They shot towards Yuji and sank into his arm.

"Ow…!" he winced as he felt his blood leaving him. "Needles…?"

"Something wrong, Yuji-kun?" Luka asked as she, his baby sister and his parents followed. They were surprised to see cable-like strings connecting Yuji and Misato.

"Her arm shot these needles into me and my blood is being drained," Yuji informed.

"Does it hurt?" Aki asked worriedly.

"Well, I was just surprised," he denied.

"That's interesting," Yusei mused, "It seems that Misato can draw blood from a target in order to recover quicker."

"You're right, Yusei," Aki confirmed as she checked the monitors. "Her vitals are improving."

"It could be a feature of her cybernetics."

"UU, Misa-neechan is getting better," Maria beamed.

The needles and tendrils withdrew back into Misato's body. She removed the oxygen mask and slowly sat up. "Thank you for the donation," she smirked.

"How are you feeling?" Aki asked.

"Better, a little sore, but better," Misato answered. Her eyes narrowed, "But that bitch got away."

"Oh, speaking of which, you were holding this," said Yuji as he handed the capsule back to Misato.

"What's that?" Yusei asked.

"I found it at the mall. That monster must've dropped it," said Misato, "Of course, I can't be sure."

"Let me have a look at it. I'll analyze it in my lab," said Yusei. Misato handed the capsule to Yusei. She started to get out of the bed but Yuji would not have any of it and pushed down on her shoulders.

"You need rest," he said.

"I feel fine," she insisted.

"For now, but what if you collapse again or strain yourself?" he argued.

"Then I won't," she shot back.

"What kind of reasoning is that?" Yuji retorted.

"Yuji, believe it or not, I've been through way worse than this," she told him.

"Maybe, but maybe back then you had someone to drain from who was nearby," he stated, "You're staying."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she hissed. "I don't take orders from you!"

"It's not an order, it's a request from a friend," he corrected.

"Friend? Never had one of those," she frowned thoughtfully.

"Then start now."

"OK, but if you want me to rest let's not do it here," Misato requested, "Or at least lead me to a blood bank."

Aki nodded, "I'll pick up a few packs for you and we'll head home."

"You sure about that, Mom?" her son asked.

"I'm a doctor; I know what I'm doing." And she left.

"No stale blood, OK?" Misato requested.

Yuji turned back to Misato and asked, "So...you're a vampire?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Misato summarized.

"That's kinda cool. Never met a vampire before, let alone a cyborg vampire," he chuckled meekly.

"Whoever turned you into a cyborg must've focused on energy consumption for lasting operation," Yusei theorized, "Pretty unique, using blood as a fuel source I mean."

Misato nodded, "Yeah, he was, and he made me this way so that I wouldn't waste any blood. I can replenish my own blood supply using my needles. Those tendrils you saw were my modified blood vessels."

"That's pretty cool!" Luka beamed.

"I bet it's not as cool for those on the receiving end," Yusei retorted.

"I've been called creepy," Misato shrugged.

"Trust me, we've seen creepy. You're adorable in comparison," Luka winked as she turned to Yuji, "Right, Yuji-kun?"

Yuji blushed and tried to look away.

Aki came back, carrying a small cooler. "OK, let's go," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Yusei leaned back in seat as he went over the data. "An extra DNA strand that bonds with the current pair and warps it, changing its makeup and triggering a mutation..." he summarized. "Is that what this is?"<p>

"Well, that makes sense," said Misato, "It's some kind of serum that causes instant mutation. Pretty powerful stuff, if you ask me."

"A mutagen," Yusei summarized.

"Mutagen…" Yuji murmured. He snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Misato responded.

"That monster," Yuji said. "Let's call it a _**'Mutajin'!**_"

Misato blinked. "You're going to call it _that_?"

"Well, you can't just use a generic term like 'Kaijin', can you?" Yuji pointed out.

"OK, OK, let's call it a Mutajin," said Misato, accepting the name. "So, now we know what this stuff is. That just means that Mutajin I fought is…"

"Human," Yusei finished.

"Can't believe anyone would willingly put this stuff in them and mess with their DNA," Yuji said.

"Yuji, you have no idea," Misato said.

* * *

><p>The girl from earlier was looking through her bag. "Where is it!-? WHERE IS IT!-?" She was looking for her capsule. "I need more! MORE!" She then found another capsule and smiled. "YES!" She loaded it into the injector gun.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, uh, Misato," said Yuji as he watched Misato finish up a pack of blood, "That transformation I saw, what do you call it?"<p>

"Call it?" she questioned, tossing the empty blood pack into the trash. "That's just what I look like at full power."

"Full Power Mode, huh?" Yuji summarized. That was a mouth full.

"When in human form we are only at half strength," said Misato. "It's only when we transform that we can use all our abilities and at full power."

"_We?"_ he repeated.

Misato sighed. She shouldn't have blurted that bit out. He'd be asking too many questions. She should change the subject. "Hey, Yuji, do you know anyone in law enforcement?"

"Actually...there is someone," he nodded.

"So, they could get access to mall security footage, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." He dials a number and waits, "Hello, Ushio-san? It's me. I was wondering if you could help me out about something. The mall, right? I'll meet you there then." He hangs up, "OK, we're going back to the mall."

Misato's lips curled into a smirk. She wanted to hunt that bitch from earlier down. The cameras must've caught what she looked like in human form.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"Ushio-san!" Yuji called as he and Misato met up with Ushio. The officer was now a lieutenant in the Neo Domino City Police Department and he now sported a rugged go-T.

"Oh, there you are," he waved before seeing Misato. "Who's the girl?"

"I'm staying with his family for the moment. I'm Misato," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you then," he needed.

"We were actually here when it happened," Yuji informed.

"Good, then I hope you can tell me what the hell happened here," Ushio requested. "There were reports of a skeleton girl and some armored fighter."

Misato whistled innocently.

"Well, the girl was kinda pale and had skeletal armor and she just started attacking everyone in sight," Yuji began, "She managed to get away once that armored girl proved too big of a challenge."

"We're actually wondering if the cameras caught anything...interesting," Misato added.

Ushio nodded,"I was gonna head down to the security room once we met up. Come on."

The trio went to the security room. Misato's fingers flexed in anticipation. She was thinking, _'Bitch, I'm gonna hunt you down.'_

**Music – "Strategy Conference" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 2)**

"Here we are," Ushio said as they entered the security room. He plays all footage on the monitors as they show what went on in the mall. The footage was in color. "Any of you see anything?"

Misato's eyes were focused on all the footage, thankful it hadn't caught her transformation. She didn't want to answer any unnecessary questions.

"There!" Yuji pointed.

He pointed to the side, spotting a girl in white clothes, short black hair and gray eyes as she suddenly changed into the Bone Mutajin.

Yuji turned to speak to Misato, "Well, Misato-san, it looks like..." But she was already gone.

"Where did she go?" Ushio blinked.

"Not sure... Thank you, Ushio-san!" And he ran out, looking for his new friend.

Misato had memorized the bitch's appearance and stored it in her memory. The next time she saw her, she would be dead before she had the chance to transform. She hated losing a fight, and she hated it when her opponents fled and got away. This time there would be no mercy. It may be a big city-an urban jungle-but sooner or later that bitch was going to turn up again. As a Mutajin she was powerful, but take away her serum and she was weak like a pathetic, little human. Of course, maybe she should've stayed to know the bitch's address, but then where would the challenge be in that?

"Misato-san!" Yuji called. He caught up to her and stopped to catch his breath.

"Go home, Yuji," she demanded.

Yuji blinked, "What? Why?"

"Make yourself clear."

"What do you mean 'go home'?" he asked. "And why should I? Where are you going?"

"Hunting," she replied.

"Hunting? You mean you're looking for the Mutajin girl?"

"You just answered your own question," she dead-panned.

Yuji nodded, "Oh, right... Wait, what are you going to do once you find her?"

Misato didn't answer and continued walking.

"Misato-san, wait up!"

"Go home, Yuji," she repeated.

Yuji explained himself, "I won't leave you alone. I can help you fight her since you haven't recovered yet. Judging from the video, the girl has to be at least 14. She's just a kid!"

Misato gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Why was this guy so stubborn? Couldn't he take a hint? "This isn't something you need to be concerned about. Just go home."

Yuji argued, "It became my concern when she interrupted our time together. I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not. And this time I'll be ready."

Misato finally turned and looked him in the eye with stern, narrowed eyes, "Yuji, do you know what I was before we met?"

"I'm willing to listen you're willing to tell me," he welcomed.

Misato simply answered, "A killer."

"Did it involve your cybernetics?" Misato nodded. Yuji frowned thoughtfully, "I figured it was something grim..."

Misato asked him, "Yuji, what is the main function of a weapon?"

Yuji answered, "A weapon is used to do bodily harm and/or kill."

Misato added, "Exactly, and that's what I am. That's what we all are."

Yuji inquired, "You mentioned 'we'. Who's _'we'?_"

"The NUMBERS of G-SHOCKER."

Yuji's eyes widened at the answer, "NUMBERS? You mean there are more cyborgs like you?"

Misato clarified, "In our group there are 14 of us. I'm #04: Mosquito."

Yuji was amazed, "Wow, 14 cyborgs... I'm guessing the others have different abilities, right?"

"Yes," she nodded, "And if you want to know about G-SHOCKER you should look it up. I'm sure it's in your history books, , if you'll excuse me, I have to do what a weapon does best."

Yuji grabbed her hand to stop her and said, "Misato-san, you're not the only one who has taken life. Though my circumstances were different, I have killed before and I learned from my past mistakes. I'm no longer afraid of what I am and I want to help you. So please, don't shut me out," he requested.

"Yuji, you're a nice guy, so there's no way you can understand," she told him, gripping her combat knife tightly. "I wish I met you a long time ago but it's too late to change what I am."

"There you go again," he retorted. "You're not a _**thing,**_ Misato. You don't have to live like this. You don't have to be a weapon."

"You saw me when I was transformed," she reminded. "You saw how I fought."

"All I saw was a girl fighting a monster to protect people," he said.

"Idiot," she mocked, "I only fought her because she interrupted our shopping trip."

"The trip we all went on together," Yuji added. "The one Mom asked you to go along with."

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me in a really long time," Misato murmured, "And I…I just wanted to repay you guys for all you've done. You never had to help me, you never had an obligation, but you did it. Even after knowing…you're still trying to help me? Why?"

"Because I care," said Yuji. "And it's because I care I won't let you make this mistake. If you murder that girl you'll be a monster."

"I've crossed that line a long time ago."

"But you're here now, in a different place, in a different time. You don't have to repeat history. You don't have to live in the past."

She dropped her combat knife which cluttered to the ground.

"You…damn it…" She put her forehead against his chest. "Why…why did you have to come…I'm better off dead."

"No," he said, slowly wrapping his arms around her. "You're not. You deserve to live."

"I don't know any other way to live," she told him.

"Then you can learn, and I will teach you," Yuji said. He extended his hand. "Come on, let's go home. We'll figure something out, together."

**End Music**

Misato was about to take his hand when her enhanced hearing picked up a loud, shrill scream. She withdrew her hand, picked up her combat knife and dashed towards the sound of the scream as Yuji yelled, "Misato!"

* * *

><p><strong>Music – "Serious SOS" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 3)<strong>

"Megumi…please…please…don't hurt me!" a girl with pigtails begged as she tried to crawl away from the Bone Mutajin.

"**Airi, I trusted you, but you and the others left me to take the fall for what we all did,"** the Bone Mutajin accused. She let her bone claws slide out. With a roar she swung her arm down but then a combat knife flew and stabbed right into the Mutajin's eye. She roared and pulled the combat knife out of her ruined eye. Looking ahead with her one good eye, she spotted Misato with her arm still stretched out in a throwing position.

"That was for before, bitch," Misato snarled. Airi got to her feet and ran in terror. The Bone Mutajin was not about to let her go but then Misato leapt at her. She punched the Bone Mutajin across the face but the Mutajin retaliated with a punch that drove her backwards. Misato coughed when she was hit and fell on one knee.

"Damn it…" she cursed. The Bone Mutajin drew out a bone spear and with a grin hurled it towards Misato. The spear buried itself into flesh but it was not Misato's flesh. Misato's eyes widened as blood splashed her face as Yuji grunted in pain.

"YUJI!" Misato screamed as the Bone Mutajin pierced Yuji with one of her bone spears.

"Now, you're next," the Bone Mutajin said as she advanced on Misato.

"Misato…" Yuji uttered, clutching the spear. He pulled the spear out and pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket. The gloves were black, while the fingers and knuckles were covered in silver plating, and the cuffs were silver as well. The back of the gloves had two, circular silver patches that were embossed with an X on each.

'_He's going to fight her with gloves…?'_ she thought and she saw that his hands were ablaze.

His posture was now straight as the Bone Mutajin saw the seriousness in Yuji's eyes. A flame ignited in front of his forehead, hovering over him. "Here I come," Yuji declared calmly as he blurred out of sight.

"**What?-!"**the Bone Mutajin gasped before she was backhanded from the side of her head by Yuji who was hovering upside-down. She crashed into a wall and Yuji flew straight at her.

"Those flames are propelling him through the air," Misato realized.

"**Karyuu no…Tekken (Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon)!"** Yuji called as he slammed a flaming fist into the Bone Mutajin's gut, following with an uppercut that dragged her up the wall as Yuji swung overhead and slammed her into the floor. He winced from the pain of the stab wound he suffered, but he quickly blocked it out as he returned his focus to his opponent.

"**Why are you getting in my way?-!"** the Bone Mutajin demanded as she kicked Yuji in the gut so she could regain her footing.

"Because getting revenge isn't how you settle things," he answered. "If that girl wronged you, I understand that you're angry. But killing isn't the way! Conflict should be resolved by understanding one another and discovering a way to peace!"

"**You don't know anything about me!"** she cried. She fired her claws at him and he dodged a few, though one blade pierced his leg. Yuji grunted from the pain and collapsed on one knee. She then grew a set of bone wings, as well as a spear-tipped tail that was twice the length of her body. She swung her tail and the tip pierced Yuji's side, making him scream in pain as he was pinned to the wall. The Bone Mutajin walked over to Yuji and produced a bone dagger and licked the blade as she stood before him.

Misato couldn't think, but then her mind flashed back to when she fought against Shin, and about why he turned his back to G-SHOCKER. Looking at Yuji, she found her answer.

**End Music**

The Bone Mutajin was about to stab Yuji when Misato's foot dug into her stomach as she suddenly appeared in front of the monster. She then pushed, sending the Bone Mutajin skidding backwards with her super human strength. The tail was wrenched out of Yuji's gut as Misato caught him and set him down gently.

**Music – "Counterattack" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 1)**

"Yuji, thank you," Misato smiled subtly. "I've found my answer." She summoned her Spark Core belt and with a shout charged at the Bone Mutajin. "Hen…shin!" she called out.

And in a burst of purple light she was enveloped in her armor and brandishing her twin crimson flew as she struck, slashing at the Bone Mutajin's armor hide relentlessly. She even jumped, landing a kick into her face before bouncing off to land on her feet before thrusting her blades, forward, sending her opponent staggering. But something felt different as she fought. Back in G-SHOCKER she fought simply because she was ordered to and then once again she fought for revenge against Shin. Now she was fighting for another reason.

Misato felt the bone claws scratch her against her armor as she was tossed violently to the ground. The Bone Mutajin then pointed her fingers at Misato and fired sharp, bone bullets at Misato. She didn't evade. She just charged right through the barrage, using her rapiers to swat the deadly projectiles away.

"**WHO ARE YOU!-?"** the Bone Mutajin roared.

"I asked someone that before, so I'll give you _his_ answer!" Misato shot back. "I am…A KAMEN RIDER!"

Six tendrils with needle tips came out of her back and shot forward, shocking the Bone Mutajin as she was hit, the needles piercing through her thick hide. She was going to drain her monstrous opponent but not of her blood. Her tendrils began to glow green as she sucked the mutagen through her needles and into her own body. Her Spark Core glowed as it neutralized the substance she was taking into her own body before withdrawing her needles.

The Bone Mutajin collapsed onto her knees as her body shrank and what remained of her was a human girl; a _naked_ human girl.

**End Music**

"Alright, time to finish you," said Misato as she went towards the girl with both rapiers. The girl, now weak and powerless, trembled, frozen in terror.

"No…please…don't kill me…" Megumi begged.

Misato wasn't going to listen to her pleas. Coldly, she raised her sword and thrust it forward, only for Yuji to grab her wrist.

"Misato, stop," he said. "It's over, you've won. You don't have to kill her."

"Yuji, what are you doing?" Misato asked.

"Stopping you from crossing the line," he declared with determination.

"You're too late. I crossed that line…a long…time…ago…" Misato fainted as her armor melted away and Yuji caught her. The naked girl who'd been the Bone Mutajin also fainted**.**

* * *

><p>The cops had shown up, getting the mess cleaned up as the three teens were wrapped in towels while Yuji was getting treated. Megumi was unconscious.<p>

"So, what happened?" Ushio asked.

"I was trying to protect Misato-san...urgh..." Yuji winced as he tried to explain. "But that didn't work as well as I wanted. But our armored girl came in and helped us out."

"You just missed her though," Misato said. "As soon as she took down Megumi, she booked it as soon as she heard the sirens."

Ushio nodded, "Alright, we'll finish up here and get you too home. We found that Airi girl and she confessed about what happened. Megumi will be taken care of."

Misato fell silent at that.

Yuji draped an arm over her shoulder as he pulled her in. "I'm sorry I wasn't of any help," he whispered.

"You stopped me," she whispered back.

"Because it was the right thing to do," he retorted. "I won't let you fall back into that darkness, Misato-san, I promise."

Misato shook her head, "It's too late. I told you, I crossed that line a long time ago."

"Not here," he corrected. "You have a new beginning. Don't ruin that for yourself. I know your old training won't go away, but that doesn't mean you have to go back to all of your old ways."

She sighed in defeat and rested her head on his shoulder, "Let's go. I just want to sleep."

"OK," he smiled as he laid his head against hers.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: OK, so this is the beginning of Misato's story! Misato is the creation of Warlord-Xana. I made Yuji and that's it. Chrome and I came up with the concept of the Mutajin, which are based off the Dopants of "Kamen Rider Double" and the Zodiarts of "Kamen Rider Fourze". Misato's in for more culture shock, since she has to adapt to the new era she's been dropped into. But Yuji and his family will be there for her. And here's the voice setup (which will continue to grow). Oh, and Maria is from "Umineko Naku no Koro Ni."<strong>

**Misato – Fukuen Misato/Michelle Ruff**

**Fudo Yuji – Suzumura Kenichi/Johnny Yong Bosch**

**Maria Fudo – Luci Christian**

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Except for Misato, all the other characters belong to KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO or to their respective creators.**


End file.
